The Tesla Twitch
by NoCleverSig
Summary: Helen thinks she's being discreet. Kate thinks she's being cute. And Nikola...Nikola thinks she owes him money.  Stands alone or can be considered No. 5 of the "No Destination in Mind" series


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Sanctuary or its characters, my words, however, are my own.  
**Author's Note: **Okay, so I said I wouldn't continue my "No Destination Series." Well, I lied. Tesla and Kate just had to chime in on Helen and John's new found relationship. You don't have to read the series to enjoy this. It stands alone. Just know that Helen and Nikola got rid of John's energy creature and John and Helen have finally hooked up. There.

**The Tesla Twitch  
(Copyright 2010, NoCleverSig)**

It had been two weeks now since she and John were together. Really together, as in he sleeping in her bed every night and leaving at 5 a.m. every morning, together.

They wanted to take their relationship slowly, at least publicly. So they didn't talk about the fact that they were seeing each other socially or dating or sleeping together or anything beyond the confines of work.

They needed the time to adjust. To become accustomed to one another, to find themselves and become settled in their new relationship before announcing it to Helen's staff, the world.

In fact, Helen was such a private person she didn't want to say anything at all. So in public, they kept everything professional. In private, well, that was their business and theirs alone.

Helen was sure they did nothing to invite speculation. They didn't touch, didn't look longingly at one another, barely spoke to one another for that matter during the day. After dinner, behind closed doors, that was another matter.

She was a fool.

The Sanctuary was just not that big of a place.

Sally, the Mermaid, was the first to ask her about it. She's sensed the shift in Helen's thoughts, her emotions, and had congratulated her on regaining her long lost love.

But it was the staff meeting that was the final straw.

It was a regular Friday morning meeting like every Friday morning meeting, planning out the week ahead. Everyone sat in their usual places. John, still being relatively new to the group but paired with Kate, sat by her, far away from Helen. He and Helen barely made eye contact, barely spoke. Orders were given, missions and tasks assigned, and teams went to work. John left, just like the others. But Kate, Kate lingered behind.

"So, Boss…," Kate said. "Guess you made your decision."

"I'm sorry?" Helen asked, innocently.

"You and John. You guys are an item again. Hot item. Congrats!"

Helen looked at her flabbergasted. "And why do you think that?"

"Because you look all glowy and happy and not angsty. And, well, you're just trying too hard to keep your hands off of each other."

"Trying too hard?" Magnus repeated.

"Yeah, there's like this tension in the room from you two trying so hard to keep from looking at one another that, well, it's cute. But everybody knows. Just thought you'd like to know," Kate said, grinning at her.

"Everybody?" Helen asked, her face falling.

"Yeah, everybody," Kate assured her.

Fabulous. Brilliant. So much for being discreet. It was always Magnus's dream to be the center of Sanctuary gossip.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say…way to go, Boss! I like John. He's all about opening doors for me and speaking in that sexy accent thing he's got going, but when the rubber meets the road, the guy can kick ass. So, way to go!"

Helen didn't know what to say, so she just said, "Well, thank you, I think."

"You two are really cute. Seriously," Kate said smiling at her, hands in her back pockets of her jeans.

Cute? That's the last thing she thought she and John would ever be.

Kate could see she was puzzled. "Ah, well, old sex is cute sex," she chimed in.

"Thank you Kate," Helen said, grudgingly. "That makes me feel…so much better."

"No, I didn't mean it like that… Hey," Kate said, waving her hands at Magnus.

"It's all right," Helen waved her off. "Really, let's just move on, shall we?"

"You really don't like talking about this stuff do you?" Kate asked her, a bit perplexed that she didn't want to have some one-on-one girl talk time.

"Not particularly, no."

"Well anyway, I just thought you'd like to know. Everybody approves," Kate said, and she gave Magnus a big thumbs up sign.

"That's nice. Thank you," Magnus replied, completely at a loss for words now.

Kate started to leave.

"Kate…," she stopped her.

"Yeah?"

"By the way, just so you know. You're a very strong, capable, intelligent young woman. Don't sell yourself short," Helen said.

It was the nicest thing Magnus had ever said to her. Kate stopped and looked at her. "Thanks, Boss," she said smiling.

"You're welcome. But if you ever describe John and my relationship again as 'cute,' I may have to fire you. Fair warning."

Kate's face fell. "Okay. Got it."

"Good," Magnus said, and let her go.

* * *

Kate was right. Everybody had noticed.

Of course she, Magnus, hadn't noticed that everybody had noticed until Kate mentioned it. But now that she did, everyone was acting…well…different.

Henry smiled a lot at her. Grinned continuously, actually. Usually that wouldn't be strange, but he did it at the most inopportune and ill mannered times now.

Will didn't say a word. Didn't ask her a thing about John, which in and of itself was completely out of character for him. He was minding his own bloody business far too well, which meant he knew all of her own bloody business far too well. No doubt John had discussed it with him in their therapy sessions.

And Big Guy? Big Guy didn't speak either, but he left her two cups of tea on her tray every morning and two yogurts and fruit. He wasn't a fool.

But it was Nikola, Nikola who took the cake.

He'd called and asked if he could come visit. Had a very important project he needed Helen's input on, or so he said. Helen cringed at the timing. He and John had never gotten along, but if it weren't for Nikola, Druitt would have never been saved from the energy creature and she wouldn't be sleeping with John every night and be happier than she could remember being in her entire life. So yes, she owed Nikola Tesla.

"Nikola!" she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek when he arrived. "How are you?"

"Fantastic, Helen. And you. How are you? And while I'm at it, how's our dear psychotic?"

She sighed.

"John's well, thank you for asking."

"And what, pray tell, do you have him doing around here, Helen? Mopping floors? No, dusting the shelves in your library. That must be it! I always knew his abnormal height might come in handy someday," he laughed.

Helen took a deep breath and let it out. She refused to get pulled into Nikola's juvenile, jealous tantrums.

Nikola waited for her to respond with some barb, some quick comeback. When she didn't, he looked at her, cocking his head to the side, holding one hand under his jaw, the other propped under his arm. After a moment, his eyes opened wide.

"Oh my God, you're sleeping with him! Helen, do you have no self control?" he asked sounding utterly shocked.

"Nikola!" she practically shouted at him.

"To think I leave you alone with Mr. Psychopath for just a couple of months and you jump back into his arms….correction…bed…like nothing ever happened. Hello? White Chapel ring a bell, Helen?"

"Nikola…I'm warning you," she started to say, then stopped. "How did you know?" she asked.

"We always knew at Oxford when you and John," he stopped and made a vaguely obscene gesture. She closed her eyes and shuddered. "You have a certain, twitch, Helen," Tesla said.

"A twitch?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Twitch, yes, right here," he pointed to a spot right next to his mouth.

She scrunched her lips and glanced sideways at him. "You're lying."

Nikola raised his eyebrows, "Am I?"

Now she would be on the lookout for the twitch. "God!" she said, exasperated.

"But seriously, Helen, the man's a murderer," he went on.

"Former murderer," she corrected him. Bloody hell! Did she really just say that?

Nikola smiled.

Helen glared at him. "You didn't come here about a project at all, did you? You came here to find out if John and I were together?"

Nikola grinned like a Cheshire cat and clasped his hands in front of him. "We had a bet, you and I, a long time ago, remember? I said that if John ever became himself again you would hop in the sack with him within two months. You told me I was insane. Imagine that!" He looked down at his watch and back up at Helen. "I'm thinking I'm only about an hour or two off, so pay up, Helen."

She glared at him, the edge of her mouth twitching.

"I'll go get my purse."

END


End file.
